Two Protectors - One Body
by MackuMac
Summary: Raven, a man with the best power of all time, shape shifting. He can shape shift into a physco war loving maniac called Krieg who kills anyone who does wrong and together they need to stop Malo, a powerful man who will stop at nothing and his plan of universe domination, killing everyone and everything in hes way.
1. The Terminator

**PROLOGUE**

Planet Earth has since long been destroyed together with its solar system. By one alone man called Malo, a man with the powers of destroying planets, galaxies and everything that stood in his way he would just kill. Galaxy after Galaxy had been destroyed by him, never leaving any survivors from the attacks. No one has ever survived he's attacks on the planets, nobody except for one boy who went by the name Raven. A boy that had escaped his assault from he's home planet Shonium, a boy that he did not know was out for revenge on him. Planet after planet was destroyed, nothing stopped him until he reached his destination for the start of his plan on universe domination. What he had reached was a special planet, one of the most powerful planets in the whole universe that he was planning on taking over to use later for his plan of universe domination. He had it all planned out. Everything would go perfect without problems if he stayed to hes plan. But Malo wasn't aware of Raven who had been hunting him all these years and that he would be a bigger problem then he could have ever thought.

CHAPTER 1: THE TERMINATOR

Malo jumped down from his ship landing in the town where it all would start, when he landed a small explosion was created around him. Once he had landed he called in hes newest ally. A Terminator. Build with the best technology and by the best scientists in the whole universe. Once the terminator had been deployed, The terminator started killing everyone who wasn't a civilian.

Malo in the meantime, knowing the persons who were in control of the whole planet was in the city, started searching.

The Terminator continued killing people without anyone being able to stop him. As the terminators rampage continued, Raven was getting ready in his ship.

He was armed with a normal silver made katana, a stealth gadget attached to his left arm that would make him invisible for a limited time, on the his right arm he had another gadget attached that would unfurl a shield for him, a normal handgun on 7 bullets per magazine and a pump shotgun on 8shells. Raven released a small space shuttle from his spaceship and started heading for the city in his shuttle.

Once landed the first thing he had lay ed his eyes on was the terminator. Looked human from the back but when he saw him from the front he saw first the face being half human, half robot looking with a big red eye on robot side of the face. The body having skin all colored black except for on his belly where u could see several of his robot body parts and on his chest a small green M. His arms almost looking human, but on his hands wielding two mini guns that never seemed to stop firing, never overheated. And his legs looking also human without anything to expose his terminator on the inside.

The terminator, spotting Raven in his hood and all colored black clothes with an emblem of his people attached to his heart, immediately started shooting at Raven.

Raven quikly goes down on his knees and unfurled his shield that blocked all the bullets. The shield could block all the bullets without problems but the terminator never stopped firing, which never gave Raven an window to attack the terminator. He was thinking as the bullets hit the shield until he got an idea. He activated his stealth gadget, making him go invisible. Without seeing his target the terminator got confused and stopped firing to search for where his target had gone.

It was now Raven had his opportunity. He took out his katana as he ran towards him and cutting the sword right trough the body parts on his belly. Leaving the katana inside of the terminator he backed away and drew his handgun, started shooting the terminator in the red eye and hit it several times. The terminator, hurt ed badly started to just shooting everywhere without a target, Raven got down on his knees and unfurled his shield once again. Raven continued blocking the bullets until the terminator exploded and several robot parts flying out of him. The Katana still intact lied a few meter away from where Raven had taken cover with his shield. He picked it up and headed to the almost dead terminator. As Raven approached the terminator he took out his shotgun and aimed it it against the terminators head and said terminators are always too dumb... as he blowed the terminators head off by firing a shell from his shotgun.

What have you done? A voice behind Raven says. Raven turns around too see Malo right in front of him. A skull for a head with a completely black body except for on his torso where u could see yellow skeleton ribs.

Raven opened his mouth as he drew his katana and said, times up. Malo looked at him with a questioning expression. Next time your destroying a planet, try to kill everyone, Raven said. I'm a survivor from one of your attacks. But which planet I'm from I will not tell. It won't matter for you anyway, because I'm going to kill you here and now.

First of all, I'm impressed that you have survived my attack, tracked me down and destroyed my terminator. But killing me? Malo laughs loudly and smirks.

If you have survived one of my attacks, you should know what I'm capable of and should just have escape while you had the chance. But too late now. Lets fight, to the death, here and now. Raven looks around as he sees all the people that were fighting the terminator is just staring at him.

He took both his hand around the grip on the katana as he started running towards Malo, hes plan was to pierce the katana right trough where the ribs where, guessing it was a weak spot on him. When he was just about to pierce Malo's torso, Malo strikes right on the middle of the katana with his hand, breaking it into two pieces. Raven, shocked by hes broken katana gives Malo a window to punch him hard right in the face passing him out cold.

Raven wakes up. Lying on a single bed in a big empty room. He Gets up. Looking around in the room he sees an exit. Before he leaves trough the exit he notices all hes weapons and gadgets had gone missing.

They gotta be around here somewhere, need to keep an eye open he says with a small voice for himself as he went trough the exit. On the other side, there was a long hallway. On the left side was a big white door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Leaving him with only one choice of direction.

He walked the down the hallway, there was no doors,windows or anything just a long completely white hallway. Felt like miles but after sometime, he reached the end of it. What he had reached was an elevator. Colored silver and open as fast you came near it. Raven went into the elevator. Several floors to choose from. Every button broken though, didn't work when you clicked on them until Raven clicked on the top floor. The Elevator doors were closed and the elevator started going up. The elevator stopped at the top floor and the doors opened. Raven went out of the elevator.

The doors behind him closing and the elevator started going down again. He walked into a room that appeared to be an office, two white walls on the left and right sides. Black floor, brown ceiling and at the end of the room a big glass wall where you could see the whole city. In-front of the glass wall, a desk with a chair behind it where somebody seemed to been sitting. A white girl, brown ponytail, orange lipstick, green military camouflage clothes and brown gloves. She smirked at Ravens confused face. On the right wall, a part of it opened and Malo came out. As Raven saw Malo he tightened his fists asking, where am I?

Malo stand ed silent while the girl started talking. Oh sorry where's my manners, I'm Kate and your in Novum, the best city in the whole universe and the most powerful one. It's a shame you missed how good it had became last few years you've been knocked out. Years!? Raven screams out loud. I've been knocked out for fuckning years!? How many!? Are you goddamn kidding me!?

No I'm not kidding and it's been five years. Raven, you have a special gift, you can do things no other man can.

We know about your race. It's a shame Malo destroyed your planet and all but he needed all kinds of powerful protectors he could take on himself out of the way. But he can still use you. We don't want to fight. lets work together for universe domination, interested? Raven opened his mouth to say something but shut ed it closed again as he saw a man falling right trough the glass wall.

Both Malo and Kate distracted by the man, Raven came up with a quick plan. He ran towards the man that had fallen trough the window, grabbed him and jumped out the broken window wall with him.

Falling trough the air, Raven realized the man he had jumped out with who was deressed in black military clothes would not survive this fall. He took the man, placed him on hes back and hoped for the best.

Once they reached the street they landed in a flying garbage truck.

Raven threw of the man from his back. The man got up and said, how did you know that we would land safely in this garbage truck? I didn't Raven answers.

Who are you? Raven asks next. The man identifies himself as Sergeant Major Wulsson of the Saving Rebels. I have came to rescue you. Rescue me? Raven answers, I never needed any rescue and exactly where would we been going? He's taking over the whole city, right? Not the underground of the city Wulssons answers.

And how do we get there? I mean, I can see guards everywhere from our point of view. Just trust me the man answers. He grabs Ravens arm and when they pass a small shack he jumps off with Raven right into the wall of the shack. When they reach the wall it turns blue and they go right trough it, teleporting to a secret underground base.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Dead

CHAPTER 2: Not Dead.

Wulsson lands safely on his two legs while Raven landed right on his face, breaking his nose.

Raven got up, ignoring his broken nose and started talking. Where are we? He asks. We're in...Ah! What the fuck has happened to your face man!? Raven just smiles and says, I'm used this kind of pain, I'll fix it in a second. Okay... Wulsson says with unsure expression in his face. As I was saying, Wulsson continued, we're in Bakonai, the rebels headquarters.

Hey Wulsson! Get your ass over here! And bring Raven as well! A loud voice says. Wulsson starts walking and makes a gesture with his hand telling Raven to follow. When they were about in the center of the room they stopped. In front of them was a man standing, he was wearing the same clothes as the rebels but one exception was on his head where he had a special helmet that would point out that he's the leader. Wulsson steps aside so the man can talk to Raven. Hello, he says as he reaches out his hand. Raven with a curious expression shakes it. I am Jake Gyllensson, leader and creator of the rebels.

As you know, Malo has taken oven our city and convinced a big part of our people onto his side. For the past five years you have been asleep we have been fighting over the city and keeping our eye on you, knowing from the info we gathered that we need you. You have some kind of power that would be the only thing possible to stop Malo according to the info my soldiers gathered. I am asking of you to join us and stop Malo, I know you are missing your gadgets which I happen to know where they are but first I need your word to help us. Raven didn't say anything, he was processing everything. How could he been asleep all this time? Why Malo didn't kill him? How do these guys know about him? He had a lot of questions, but he knew he also needed to stop Malo. After a few minutes he spits out, Fine. I'll help you but first I want my gadgets back.

Jack looks at him with a friendly smile. Then we have a deal. He turns to his right to a big screen with a small keyboard connected to it and a chair in front of it where Jake sits down. He types something in on the keyboard and on the screen a picture comes up with a name above reading Arva. On the picture you could see a person in wearing black ninja clothes with a red ninja mask and where you're supposed to see his eyes it was completely black. Next to the pic there was some text, Raven read some of it and it appeared to be information on Arva. He's you're target. Jake says, he's the one with your gadgets and an important ally to Malo.

Behind you is our weapon room, please take whatever you need. Jake writes on the keyboard again and a map over the city is revealed on the screen. Jake points out on the map where Arva was usually seen. Go whenever you're ready and good luck Raven he says and leaves. Raven turns around and goes into the weapon room.

In the weapon room they're he could see weapons attached to the wall in front of him and the walls on his left and right with tons of weapons lying on shelves. Bad idea coming in here he says for himself. He went down on his knees and screamed. NO KRIEG! His whole body started shifting into another human.

When the shifting was done Raven had turned into a whole new person. This new person had a white helmet covering up his whole face except for his eyes, combat trained power armor and an arrow holder on his back containing 5arrows.

The man laughs loudly and is having a big smile on his face under his mask. He grabs a grenade launcher and blows a big hole into the right wall. After the smoke is cleared a shooting range is revealed on the other side. He drops grenade launcher and pick up a mini-gun and enters the shooting range. He starts shooting all the targets. Destroying them and then starts shooting all over the room while laughing loudly. The mini-gun overheats and he throws it away.

He shifts back into Raven and looks behind him. Several rebels we're staring at him, including their leader Jake. I can explain Raven says. No need to Jake answers with. That's you're power that will help us win this. And it seems like while you were that other guy...Krieg, Raven interrupts Jake in his sentence. His name is Krieg. So, you can shift into Krieg who seems to be the more crazy killing side of you you're the one who does more thinking and such, am I correct? That's pretty accurate; I and Krieg are the perfect team because of that. But the real reason why it will help us is that, while one of us controls the body the other will heal up all kinds of injuries. As you can see my nose is now fixed. Jake and the others stare at him with a shocking expression. Raven points at the rebel who's closest to the weapon room. Give me a shotgun, two handguns and two knifes. The rebel does as he says and brings him the weapons. Raven says thanks and leaves the base to go after Arva.

One of the rebels asks Jake, what are we going to do about the giant hole in the wall? Nothing, he answers. We needed a door between those two rooms like that so just leave it as it is.

Raven had taken a sewer exit leading to every manhole in the city. He chooses one of the manholes without having a single idea where it would take him.

He climbed up the ladder and came up into the middle of a street in the center of town on a street.

He sighs and takes out the shotgun. Aims it and fires. The shell hits the head on a motorcycle. The motorcycle is shot out of the street traffic and up on the walkway. All of the cars stop after they had heart the shotgun fired and stopped their cars and crashed into each other. Raven safely went up to the motorcycle and threw off the person on it and said, I need to borrow this. You won't get it back.

Raven takes up the motorcycle, jumps on and starts heading for his destination. As he was riding for his destination he shifted back into Krieg so nobody would recognize him. As he was getting closer and closer to his destination he saw a big mountain made out of garbage that could be used as a ramp and would lead him to the tallest building in the area so he could easily search for Arva.

He goes up for the ramp, when he's in mid air he dumps the motorcycle and lands on the building. He lands on all four. When he gets up he sees Arva from behind. Well this is going to be easy. He draws his handgun and shoots Arva in the head. But we had shot was not Arva. It was a hologram and the bullet had gone right trough it. He lowered his gun and started looking around for more holograms or something making the holograms.

As he was looking around somebody sneaked up behind him and stabbed a katana right trough his back and out on his belly and then drew out the sword. Krieg turned around to see in front of him Arva and then looked down on the wound. He saw as blood was just flowing out of him.

He laughed. He drew his two knifes and shifted into Raven.

Raven without hesitating started slicing his knifes at Arva. Arva raised his arm and unfurled as shield to protect him. Arva jumped back and drew out his katana and shot a lightning out of right at Raven. Raven falls to the ground and Arva goes invisible. Raven shifts into Krieg and puts on his special vision that is inside of his helmet. With it he could see everything. He spots Arva, draws the hand gun and shoots him in the shoulder. Arva's invisibly stops when he's hit by the bullet. Krieg gets up and draw the shotgun, noticing there's an elemental bullet changer on it. Three modes, fire. Ice. Explosive. He puts it on ice and shoots Arva, making Arva into and ice block. He then changes the shotguns mode into explosive and shoots the ice cube making it explode into pieces and kills Arva.

The gadgets that he had completely forgotten about lands, including Arva's katana in front of him, he takes them up and puts them on. The sun quickly melted away all the ice. He looked at the remains or Arva and saw that the remains started to go towards each other and became something new.

A hairy black creature, spikes all over his body. The creature shoots spikes out of his body at Krieg. Krieg unfurls the shield but the power of the spikes knocks him of the building.

Krieg falls down and into another building wit glass roof. He gets up and sees Kate. He shits into Raven as Kate turns around. Oh you're back, she says. Have you changed your mind? Nope, Raven answers. And I don't have time for this he says as he draws his gun and shoots her right in the head killing her.

He then climbs back onto the roof and looks for the creature. No creature in sight. Raven looks down and sees hundreds of cars driving like crazy again. He sighs and jumps of the building and halfway down Raven teleports.

This time he lands on his legs when coming into the base. He walks up to Jake who is sitting in front of the big screen. He feels somebody is approaching and gets up too see Raven; he asks him how the mission went. Well Arva is dead kind of...What do you mean kind of Jake interrupts with. I killed him but afterwards he became some kind of creature who shot spikes out of him and hair all over himself. He knocked me of the building and I bumped into Malo's other ally, Kate and shot her right in the head and then I came here. So you killed Malo's allies but a new one was created?

Anyways Raven we have now located Malo's hideout, Its mark on the big screen map here, you have your gadgets and is that Arva's Katana? Yes, I took it when he died. Oh, well that's good. You may leave and kill Malo whenever you feel it fits you, you still have access to the weapon room but try to be calm with Krieg, okay? I'll try Raven answers coldly. He once again leaves the base.

This time ho chooses a different exit taking him to the top of a random building. He looked over the city and saw the area Jake had tracked Malo to. He jumped of the building into an alley and broke his legs. He shifted into Krieg and got up.

Not far away from where Krieg was standing He could see a person up on a tall building; he could not identify how the person looked. The person seemed to be looking back at him. The person throws a knife only centimeter from Krieg's face and the knife gets stuck in a wall. Krieg turns around too see where the knife went. He walks up to where the knife was and sees a note attached to it with a small rope. He opens up the note and reads a blue text saying; I will get my revenge Krieg. He looks back where the person was standing, the person had left.

Krieg shakes his head and started going towards Malo's location. When he reaches the building Malo's in what appears to be an old warehouse, he shifts back into Raven.

Raven spots and open window. He climbs up to it and goes into the house. Inside, he immediately sees Malo and a few guards. The warehouse is full of packages in the different sizes. Malo sends out the guards to four different patrol routes, one route for each guard while Malo will open up the packages. Raven, still sitting in the open window looks down. He sees one of the guards walking right below him. Raven draws out one of his knifes. Drops down right on the back of the guard and stabs him in the back of the head. Raven sees another guards who seems to been going his direction, but he was calm and had probably not seen Raven or the dead guard yet. Raven activates his stealth gadget and becomes invisible. A few second later the guard notices the dead body and runs over to it. When the guard reaches the body, Raven pulls his knife right trough the heart on the guard.

He then walk into the center of the room, where Malo was standing about to open up a very big package. Raven raises his knife and stabs Malo right in the back of the head. He the left knife inside of Malo's head and backed up.

The time limit on his stealth gadget had expired so he became visible again. Malo drew out the knife and turned around. Raven. He says as his guards come up and stands next to him on each side. Raven doesn't say a thing. There was no kind of blood or anything coming out of Malo's head after the knife has been pulled out. Malo throws away the knife and tells the guards to just kill Raven.

The guard secures their guns and shoots Raven until their magazines are empty. Raven is lying down on the ground. Blood spilled everywhere.

Malo's smiles and says a successful kill and turns around again. The guard's watch the body as it starts to put itself together again and shifts into Krieg.

The guards start shaking and reach after a new magazine. But they're not fast enough. Krieg draws the handgun and headshots both of the guards.

Malo turns around and sees Krieg. Krieg aims the gun at Malo's head and shoots him several times. Malo still stands up. Taking the bullets out from his face, one by one.

Malo smiles.

Malo then grabs Krieg by the throat and holds up him in the air. Asking where Raven had gone. Raven answers him with a sentence; Boom goes the birdie. When the words had left Krieg's mouth, Krieg explodes hurting Malo pretty good. Malo stares at the shattered pieces of Krieg's body and looks as they shifts back into an all healed up Raven. WHAT ARE YOU!? I could ask you the same thing Raven answers with a smile on his face.

Malo gets up and smirks. You can't kill me anyway. For that you need to know the secret of hurting a Malawan. And before you ask what it is, it's my race. You will never figure out how to hurt me enough to kill me. Ravens smiles goes away. He thinks about what Malo says and realizes he doesn't even know how to actually hurt him. He activates his stealth gadget and returns back to the base.

When he arrives at the base the first person he bumps into is Jake who slaps him hard in the face. Why the fucks are you back? Malo's not dead! Raven touches himself where Jakes had slapped him and asked how he could have seen the fight. We have hacked several security cameras within the city and Malo isn't aware of this. And one of the cameras recorded the whole fight. You got a few surprises in your arsenal. Raven just ignores what Jake said and starts explaining. Malo's race is called Malawan, and Malo said himself there's a secret to hurting them and that's the only way to do so. Jake goes to the big screen and loads up the recording of the fight and watches trough it several times. He pause the video where Krieg explodes.

I have a theory he says. Every attack you did on Malo seems to be typical attacks a lot of attackers has probably tried on him. What if after you used an attack and him he becomes immune to it if you use it again? Because the only attack here nobody else could have used is the explosion of Krieg, so all we need to do is attack him in ways he cant be prepared for. And how the fucks do we do that exactly? Jake looks at Raven. I have a plan.

Please tell me about it then. We will install several kinds of traps to hurt him in an old house and then lure him there. You use the traps and kill him. And what traps exactly? Oh you'll see. And take this. Jake throws Raven a small object and explain it's an intercom so he can guide him trough the traps in the fight.

Raven catches it and puts it into his ear. In the meanwhile gets some rest until tomorrow, you must be exhausted. Raven nods once and heads for the barracks.

The next day when he wakes up he finds himself still in the bed he slept in but he was in an old storage room with cracks all over the place. Jake contacts him on the intercom and tells him to lay down again with his eyes closed.

Raven remembers the whole plan how to kill Malo and assumes this is a part of the plan. Malo comes into the room. He walks up to the bed Raven is lying in.

Now! Jake tells him to kiss Malo and during the kiss draw his knife and stab him in the belly. Raven, without thinking, grabbed Malo's head, kissed him and stabbed him in the belly. Malo pushes away Raven and backs up. Where Raven had stabbed Malo a orange liquid was dripping out of him. Next Jakes tells him too draw his katana and use the electrical power. Raven draws the katana, clicks on the button on the bottom and electrifies Malo. Ravens next order is to take the blanket of the bed, pull it over him, shift into Krieg and start beating the living fuck out of Malo.

Raven shifts into Krieg as he pulls the blanket over him and then runs up to Malo who still doesn't have a single idea about what's going on. Krieg starts hitting Malo in the face, never stopping and hurting Malo within every punch. Krieg stops when Malo falls to the ground. Krieg throws away the blanket and shifts back into Raven.

Malo is lying on ground with his face in the ground. Raven turns him around and then asks Jakes what to do. In your left pocket there's a small chip I need you to press the small red button and put it in Malo's throat. What good will that do? Just fucking do it okay? Alright, calm down. Raven takes up the chips from his pocket and activates it. He pulls down his arm into Malo's throat and leaves it there. When he tells Jake he's done, Jake tells him to back up. Raven doesn't say a word and starts backing up.

Seconds later Malo's head and throat explodes. Pieces scattered everywhere. Jake screams and laughs of happiness on the intercom and tells Raven to return to the base. Before leaving, Raven takes out a handgun magazine, takes out all the bullets and fills it up with some of the orange liquid that had came out of Malo's body. When Raven is about to head back to the base. The pieces of Malo's throat and head starts to put themselves together again. Malo's face and throat, now put back together almost looking the same except for his head where you could now see one small little crack.

Malo rises and says; you haven't seen the last of me, bitch.


End file.
